El baño de los chicos
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Luego de clases extracurriculares Tsuna va al baño donde encuentra a Hibari-san en plena mision, pero... ¡este es el baño de los chicos Hibari-san! Tsuna tambien es un chico. ADVERTENCIAS: 27 X FEM18 LIME M para estar seguros :D Por un mundo con más fem18/uke18


**Hola, hace siglos que no piso este fandom, pero lo retome levemente y planeo escribir otro poco de ello, el mundo necesita más Tsuna seme/macho que se respeta, etc.,asi que hice este shot antes de ir a trabajar. Dios, es un horror trabajar.**

 **Veamos, unos amigos y compañeras del trabajo dijeron que yo no podría escribir nunca cosas sexuales hetero (mis compañeras ignoran que escribo cosas homo pervertidas loñ) y como una revancha para mi misma aquí esta! Cosas pervertidas hetero!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn aun siguen sin ser mios, son de Amano-sensei, si fueran mios quiza Hibari seria chica y se quedaría con Tsuna XD o quiza con Dino 7u7**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Genderbender, lime heterosexual, pwp (trama, que trama?) si no os gusta no leais :3**

 **Enjoy!**

Tsuna odiaba la escuela, y no podía esperar a terminar sus estudios para despedirse de tal molestia.

Ese día tenía clases extracurriculares. La razón de estas era que Reborn fue a quejarse a la dirección de las malas notas de sus hijos, y pidió al directivo que abriera clases extra para los alumnos más idi… insatisfactorios académicamente hablando.

Así que el pobre Tsuna estaba tomando extra clases de trigonometría y aritmética. Dios, ni siquiera daban esas materias en secundaria. Al menos no tenía algebra cuántica como Yamamoto, eso sí es un aush en el cerebro.

El maestro era extranjero, como ningún maestro de la secundaria quería quedarse horas extras, habían llegado "misteriosamente" unos maestros extranjeros que trabajarían de a gratis porque estaban aún en la profesión de la docencia y necesitaban práctica. Que conveniente.

Tsuna no se tragaba tal cuenta ni en broma.

Después de varias horas, finalmente el maestro lo dejo partir, su cabeza daba vuelta con varios números y formas en ella, así que fue una especie de milagro que pudiese salir por la puerta sin llevarse media docena de pupitres con él.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche. Quizá eran las siete de la noche. Estaba exhausto y ni idea si Yamamoto se había ido o seguía allí prisionero, pero si algo era extra seguro sería que Tsuna no planeaba buscarlo en un oscuro instituto salón por salón de las tres plantas.

Sin embargo, Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo, estar tantas horas en clases extra sin un descanso no le habían dado tiempo de ir al baño. No es que urgiera, pero el camino a casa era largo y si se encontraba con un fantasma…

Así que fue hasta el baño de varones del segundo piso, ese que estaba más cercano del salón en el que tomo las dichosas clases, y que por alguna razón quedaba tan lejos de la salida. Quien quiera que fuese el arquitecto no o pensó muy bien, al parecer.

Entro al baño, la puerta resonó suavemente y Tsuna dio el grito de su vida porque Hanako-san estaba en el baño.

— ¡Itai! —un fuerte golpe en su estómago le quito por un segundo la respiración.

— Cierra la boca herbívoro —y unas palabras fueron susurradas en su oído.

—… ¿Hibari-san?

Quien estaba frente a Tsuna no era otra que la prefecta demonio de la escuela, Hibari Kouya.

Hibari Kouya era una chica dentro y fuera del esquema japonés de chica ideal. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, labios de cereza, cabello ébano, ojos de luna llena (¿o quizá zafiro platinado?), tenía altura y sabía moverse con elegancia. Físicamente era muy guapa. Pero era la personalidad la que espantaba hasta el más valiente. Era ruda, violenta, malhumorada, impaciente, irrazonable, inmisericordiosa, irreflexiva…. La lista puede seguir nombrando los defectos de la personalidad de la chica.

Tsuna siempre estaba asustado de estar a su alrededor, a la chica siempre le daba por meterle un tonfazo en el estómago, a él y a sus amigos, incluso si ella era su guardián de la nube, no dejaba de darle una paliza si ella creía que intransigía las leyes de la escuela.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Hibari-san?, este es el baño de los chicos —pregunto valientemente.

Tsuna había oído el rumor de que la chica en realidad vivía en la escuela, tomando en cuenta la exagerada cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en ella, pero Tsuna creía firmemente en que eso era solo un chisme. Pero viéndola allí tan tarde por la noche…

La chica solo le mando una mirada de molestia que palideció la piel del castaño.

El baño estaba realmente muy oscuro, apenas podía distinguir algo. La ventana estaba en lo más alto y era pequeña, pero por ella se colaba la débil luz de uno los postes alumbrados de la escuela. El baño era de tamaño normal. Cuatro cubículos, sus cuatro urinales, tres lavabos con un pequeño espejo cada uno. Nada estaba rayado, ya que al pobre idiota que se le ocurría hacer la broma era cazado por la prefecta demonio y recibía su castigo salido del mismo infierno.

La chica se apartó. Vestía, como siempre, su uniforme de marinero, falda larga, por debajo de las rodillas a cuatro dedos, de color negra, una blusa de manga larga color negra, su lazo blanco, sus medias negra y sus zapatos negros. Su cabello corto estaba sujeto por unos pasadores realmente lindos de fresas. Eso era lo único femenino que se le veía a la chica.

Hibari recargo su espalda contra una de las puertas de un cubículo, cruzando sus brazos y sus tobillos en una pose algo floja, y quizá masculina.

— ¿Hibari-san? —comenzó Tsuna algo nervioso—, ¿por qué esta en el baño de varones? —pregunto levemente avergonzado. El mismo pensaba que Hibari era una chica muy guapa, pero por la misma personalidad de ella le daba miedo, él refería que las chicas fueran lindas y tiernas, como Kyoko-chan, por ejemplo.

La pelinegra dirigió su glaciar mirada a él, dejando levemente congelado a Tsunayoshi.

Finalmente, después de evaluarlo por lo que parecieron horas, la chica se dignó a hablar.

— Kusakabe me informo que algunos alumnos rondan hasta muy tarde en la escuela —Tsuna se puso pálido, pero se relajó, él tenía razones para estar allí tan tarde, solo esperaba que la chica entendiera tales razones.

— Ya veo, pueden causar jaleo por ello, ¿cierto? —pregunto Tsuna de forma amable, a él no se le daba bien conversar con chicas, y menos con una que lo asustará, pero tenía que ser un caballero, como su padre y madre le habían enseñado.

— No solo eso —dijo la chica luego de un suspiro—, Kusakabe informo que estaban asta tan tarde vendiendo drogas.

A Tsuna se le escapo la respiración, y eso fue porque la chica lo arrincono contra un cubículo, una mano cerca de su cintura y la otra sujetando su tonfa contra su cuello, haciendo presión.

— Tú no eres parte de esto, ¿verdad, Sawada Tsunayoshi? —dijo suavemente, pero con el peligro desbordando silaba a silaba.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a negar, con la cabeza y levantando las manos para igual negar con ellas, pero tan cerca el cuerpo de ella al de él, sus manos, ambas, tocaron accidentalmente los senos de buena proporción de ella.

A Tsuna le exploto la cabeza en el calor, Hibari no se veía precisamente incomoda, solo apretó más su cuerpo al del pequeño chico (que solo era unos 5 centímetros más bajo que ella) quien aún no quitaba sus manos de la impresión. Esa era la primera vez que tocaba esa parte de la anatomía femenina, eran suaves, y estirando los dedos apenas alcanzaba a cubrirlas.

—Entonces que hacías hasta tan tarde en el instituto, ¿eh? —ante la cuestión empujo más la tonfa contra la garganta del joven capo.

A Tsuna ninguna de esas palabras tenían sentido, no tenía idea que había dicho la chica, solo vio mover su boca sin emitir sonidos, ¿siempre habían sido los labios de Hibari-san tan rosados y suaves?

Tsuna paso saliva, sentía como algo en su joven cuerpo lleno de hormonas comenzaba a calentarse, y no era precisamente su cabeza color tomate hirviente.

— Deja de balbucear y res…

Un ruido de fuera los alerto.

Hibari rápidamente tomo Tsunayoshi por el cogote para empujarse a sí misma y el chico dentro de un cubículo.

Tsuna cayó sobre la taza con cierta violencia, Hibari se sentó sobre su regazo, de frente.

A Tsuna le daba vueltas la cabeza. Ya no sabía que pasaba y una voz le decía que no pensará mucho en ello y que disfrutara la sensación del suave culo y piernas de Hibari Kouya sobre su regazo.

Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su cabello, el aroma era como a frutillas, podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica tan cerca al suyo que sentía sus suaves senos presionarse contra su pecho. Tsuna tenía las manos firmemente a los lados, sujetando la taza con fuerza, no quería hacer algo, no debía llevarse pos sus impulsos, porque sabía que lo lamentaría, quizá cada día de su vida.

— Levanta tus piernas herbívoro —susurro ella en su oído y Tsuna se impresiono de su mismo de no hacer ningún ruido

Pronto tenía ambas piernas levantadas, los pies contra la puerta, y Hibari tenía sus propias piernas colgadas de las de él, la chica se recargaba como podía contra la parte superior de la taza del baño, donde estaba almacenada el agua, por lo que Tsuna estaba de cara contra los suaves, bien proporcionados y perfectamente bien escondidos senos de la prefecta demonio.

Dios, sería mejor empezar a orar porque su autocontrol no se fuera por el caño y que su amiguín allá abajo no despertara como estaba amenazando hacer. Cielos, Hibari-san olía tan rico, ¿desde cuándo usaría perfume?, ¿era perfume al menos? Tsuna lamio sus labios, tratando de impedir apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de ella. ¡¿Es que Hibari-san no se daba cuenta de la situación?! Podrá ser que Tsuna era un debilucho perdedor inútil patético llorón, ¡pero aún era hombre!

Tsuna recordó a Kyoko-chan de repente, ella era quien le gustaba, debía volver en sí mismo.

Pronto escucho unas palabras a lo lejos.

— Si, ya se acabaron los suministros de este mes, se ha estado suministrando su _medicina_ (*) muy bien… Sí, la fiebre de los alumnos desaparece rápidamente, como si fuera magia, eso nos ha ahorrado mucho… si, lo mantendré en mente la próxima vez…. Oh, se vienen los exámenes de fin de semestres y a los chicos les da por enfermar, ¿podrían enviar un poco más?, ¡oh!, también un poco más de _medicina_ para la fiebre sería de utilidad… —resonaba el agua de los lavabos—, sí, ya se ha depositado en su cuenta doctor Shamal… No estoy seguro de ello, deberá hablar con Kouya-chan, ella es la encargada de esas situaciones, si, Hibari Kouya-chan… Sí, esperamos contar con usted el próximo año también.

Esa era la voz del director, la cual se dirigía fuera del baño junto a sus ruidosas pisadas.

Cielos, no era una venta de drogas, era el director comprando medicina, Tsuna rio por lo bajo, eso resolvía una situación.

— Tsk, ese Kusakabe, debería investigar más antes de dar un informe —rezongo la chica justo al oído de Tsuna.

Y eso nos llevaba a la otra situación.

Tsuna se paralizo levemente, no quería alearse del cálido cuerpo de ella.

Oh, si solo fuera más valiente… ¿qué era lo que estaba diciéndose?

Hibari se puso de pie, mientras soltaba algunos improperios, Tsuna suponía que hasta allí terminaba su primera experiencia sexual, aunque pudo haber sido peor, al menos no recibió un tonfazo en toda la cara.

Pero el destino es tan malévolo, como el sentido del humor de Reborn.

Hibari perdió el equilibrio porque a Tsuna de le ocurrió moverse también, los pies de los chicos se enredaron los unos a los otros.

— ¡Cuidado! —dijo Tsuna, tomando a Hibari de las cadenas, para evitar que cayera, así que termino empujando hacia arriba, un juego de pies después y varios desbalances y llegaron a la situación más interesante posible.

La cabeza de Tsuna se presionaba contra los senos de Hibari, tan suaves y cálidos, sus manos estaban posadas en el trasero de la chica y esta estaba _justamente_ sentada sobre su miembro semi despierto.

Nuevamente a Tsuna le estallo la cara en rojo, y no podía evitar más tiempo sus acciones ¡que él también es un varón joder!

Pasando saliva comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Hibari san sobre la falda, que se había levantado levemente en el proceso. Su rostro se restregaba contra los senos de la mayor mientras su miembro presionaba contra Hibari, cada vez más duro y caliente.

¿Qué clase de cara asesina estaría haciendo la chica? Se preguntó levemente. Pero el apagado instinto de auto preservación de Tsuna al parecer se había ido del baño junto al director. O quizá había huido sin su permiso cuando entro al baño hacia una media hora y viera a la chica allí parada cual Hanako-san.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Sawada Tsunayoshi? —pregunto la voz de la pelinegra, bajita y cargada de peligro.

La chica trato de separar su cuerpo del contrario, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, para solo separarse un poco. Las atrevidas (y próximamente apuntadas) manos del menor seguían en su trasero, impidiendo moverse más.

Lo que se topo fue una cara que el chico tenía cuando usaba la llama de la última voluntad. Ojos suaves pero juguetones, sonrisa ladeada y mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Los ojos del chico brillaban con cierta lujuria.

Hibari se sonrojo levemente, por un segundo se sintió la presa en las garras del depredador, que tontería.

— Hago cosas pervertidas con Hibari-san —contesto con profunda voz, quizá un poco ronca.

Antes de que Hibari pudiese sacar sus armas y utilizarlas para morder al imbécil de Sawada hasta la muerte, las manos del chico fueron más rápidas y la tomaron con fuera (desconocida) de las muñecas, alzándolas bruscamente a los lados de la cabeza de la mayor mientras que la boca de Tsuna aprovechaba para robarle un beso.

Hibari al principio se resistió, trato de morderlo, pero como adivinando sus pensamientos, Tsuna se apartaba para luego volver a besarla. Rápidamente el imbécil introducía su caliente lengua en la boca de la chica.

Kouya ya no sabía que asaba, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y todo se ponía muy caliente, ¿desde cuándo hacia ese calor en invierno? Estúpidas hormonas juveniles.

Pronto empezó a corresponder el beso del chico, un poco torpemente, es que ella nunca había besado a nadie así. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y sus rodillas perdían fuerza, ¿estaba enferma?, recordaba que su cuerpo se puso igual de débil cuando enfermo de Sakura-kura.

Los sonidos húmedos eran pervertidos, Tsuna soltó las manos de la chica, la súper intuición le decía que ella ya no trataría de golpearlo. Así que nuevamente poso sus manos en el trasero de la chica, acariciando suavemente por sobre la tela, Hibari se estremecía contra su cuerpo y pequeños jadeos eran acallados por el demandante beso de ambos inexpertos.

Hibari necesitaba fuerzas, así que aferro sus manos al chic, una arrugando el uniforme del más bajo, la otra sujetando fuertemente los cabellos castaños de la nuca del más joven.

Las lenguas jugueteaban, tomando experiencia a cada retomo de aire, Tsuna se volvió más osado y alzo la falda de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla sobre las medias negras, disfrutando la sensación de ropa interior.

Hibari no sabía que pasaba, pero no le disgustaba tanto, ella también quería acariciar el cuerpo de su compañero.

Una de las manos de Tsuna fue haca la mejilla blanca de la pelinegra, la acariciaba con ternura, la otra mano empezaba a acariciar una zona peligrosa que se humedecía con los besos.

— ¡Ah! —gimió con fuerza la chica, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por esos extraños ruidos.

— Todo está bien Hibari san —trato de tranquilizar el cielo a la nube.

Las piernas de Hibari comenzaban a fallar, parecía que perdería todas sus fuerzas repentinamente.

Tsuna empezó a besar el descubierto fino cuello de la alondra, y tomando una mano de ella la dirigió hacia su propia dureza.

Hibari abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Lo que tocaba sobre las telas estaba duro, muy duro, y lo percibía caliente.

Una de las políticas de Hibari era que si se sentía bien entonces estaba bien para ella.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a acariciar e falo sobre la ropa.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos eran suaves, húmedos y privados.

Con un impulso de desconocida valentía, o quizá simplemente falsa por el calor del momento, Tsuna bajo con una mano las medias y ropa interior de la chica. Dejando al descubierto tal parte tan privada y delicada.

Hibari se sobresaltó, pero no quería parecer asustada por las acciones del estúpido chico, así que armándose de valor, con el juicio nublado por el ardiente calor y el desconocido deseo, también saco el pene del menor de su prisión de telas.

Las caricias estaban a un nuevo nivel ahora, uno desconocido para la chica, uno sabido levemente por el chico.

Tsuna acariciaba la humedad de Hibari con delicadeza, había leído en algunas revistas sobre ello, y sabía que era una parte frágil, debía tratarla como lo más delicado del mundo. Pero nunca pensó que podría tocar tal _cosa,_ incluso si lo leía o veía en revistas.

Hibari tampoco sabía mucho, un profesor les daba curso de sexualidad cada semestre en el último año, para prevenir a los jóvenes de esas cosas, así que más o menos sabía lo que hacía, aunque no es como si tuviese tal práctica.

Nuevamente los besos en la boca comenzaron, con más lengua que labios, tan húmedos, tragándose los jadeos y gemidos del otro. Rostros ardientes en rojo vivo. Ruidos húmedos y obscenos.

El cielo Vongola se armó de valor para alzar levemente la blusa de la nube y ver sus senos, cubiertos con un bra realmente lindo, con moño central, alzándolo levemente empezó a acariciarlos, suavemente, delicadamente, para atreverse a acariciar los pezones de la chica, Hibari no podía evitar soltar varios gemidos.

Tsuna acariciaba el clítoris de Hibari, sabiendo que ese era un punto débil de las mujeres, lo hacía rápido y con insistencia, los gemidos de Hibari eran muy excitantes, ¿quién diría que la prefecta era tan ruidosa?

Las manos de Hibari acariciaban el pene de Tsuna, el castaño le había dado algunas indicaciones de cómo le gustaba, acariciaba todo el falo, masajeando suavemente el glande.

Pronto, los dos inexpertos cuerpos, llegaron al orgasmo, primero Hibari, quien nunca había hecho tal cosa consigo misma, mojando sus medias y la mano del castaño, luego Tsunayoshi, esparciendo todo su semen por el cuerpo de ambos.

Hibari apoyo levemente su cuerpo contra el del chico, recuperando algo de aire, luego Tsuna la abrazo suavemente, acariciando torpemente la espalda de la nube. La cabeza de ambos aun entre las brumas del repentino calor.

Cuando la bruma de calor se dispersó ambos cuerpos se congelaron en su lugar. Incrédulos de lo que había pasado.

Tsuna tenía los ojos bien abiertos, casi en una expresión de incredulidad pura. Pero el olor y los cuerpos mojados no eran algo de su imaginación. Él había hecho tales cosas pervertidas con Hibari-san ¡oh kami-sama bendito!

Hibari también estaba casi en el mismo estado de shock, incrédula de tal hecho. Se puso de pie, aleándose del cálido cuerpo del cielo Vongola y de sus caricias suaves y torpes, el cual dio una rápida mirada a los senos aun descubiertos de la chica. Hibari acomodo su ropa, y muy avergonzada de sí misma le dio un tonfazo al menor.

— Más te vale no decir nada de esto Sawada Tsunayoshi —ordeno, con una amenaza al aire.

Tsuna de todas formas no tenía intención de decirle tal cosa a nadie, solo esperaba que Reborn tampoco supiera nada.

La chica salió del baño, con el rostro ardiendo en rojo y una incomodidad en sus piernas, debido a la desagradable humedad, mareada por el olor extraño para ella, sin ver hacía atrás.

Tsuna se quedó levemente paralizado en su sitio, aun sin poder creérselo de todo, se acomodó la ropa y luego de lavarse las manos salió del baño, tomando su maleta del suelo del baño, donde estaba perfectamente escondida por la oscuridad.

Llego a casa y se excusó de cenar, aun shockeado, a Nana le preocupo levemente, pero suponía que su niño estaría cansado por el duro estudio.

Tsuna llego a su habitación donde se acostó en su cama. Ignoro las bromas de Reborn sobre "es demasiado rápido para ustedes, esperen a la prepa", maldito Reborn, obviamente lo sabía todo, ojala no tratara de extorsionarlo con ello.

Luego de que Reborn dictara que tendría clases sexuales con el los domingos por la mañana él bebe durmió, y Tsuna se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos no podía evitar recordar el sexy y erótico rostro que Hibari Kouya puso durante aquella actividad.

Dejándose invadir por el sueño un pensamiento persistió en la cabeza de Tsuna. Hibari Kouya era la chica más bonita de la escuela, la más fuerte y la más sexy, y él debía hacer lo que fuera por salir con ella.

En una casa de estilo japonés, casi a las afueras de Namimori, cerca de un templo, Hibari Kouya ocultaba su rostro contra la almohada blanca y grande que abrazaba, no podía creer que ella hubiese hecho tales cosas pervertidas con ese estúpido herbívoro, pero de algo estaba segura, Sawada Tsunayoshi era suyo, y mordería hasta la muerte a quien tratase de quitarle su presa.

 **(*) Medicina y Droga en japonés se dice igual, "kusuri".**

 **Un total PWP (Plot?** **What Plot?).**

 **Debería estar escribiendo algo de Yuri on Ice, pero mi inspiración se vino abajo. Últimamente había querido escribir algo de 27 x fem18, ahora que compro los mangas de panini y reveo el anime, me dieron ganas de escribir, y descubrí lo triste que es que no haya mucho 2718, debo retomar mis trabajos rápidamente, actualmente tengo algunas ideas flotando en el aire, debo esforzarme por terminarlas. Al fandom le falta mucho fem18, y le sobra mucho fem27, cada cual con sus gustos, pero ya tengo la trama de otros fics con . uno es 100xfem18 lol. Algunos serán trabajos one shot, otros serán largos, quiza. Pero retomare un poco al fandom. Estoy casi terminando un oneshot 6918, que ya era hora!**

 **Debo volver a invadir al fandom con uke18 y quiza fem18.**

 **Esto esta dedicado a quienes dieron que no podía escribir lime hetero, ¡quien es el que no puede ahora! :P**

 **Bueno, espero que a alguien le gustase, no soy experta en temáticas hetero, lei un par de one shot hentai para inspirarme, ya que no leo cosas hetero en internet, después de todo el hentai no es lo mio :P no me gusta para nada la exageración de proporciones, las cosas forzadas, los ojos y el mucho liquido que ahí. Pero eh de decir que sirvió para inspirar esto. Espero realmente que a alguien le gustase, si es asi por favor déjeme algun review.**

 **Como soy inexperta en esto agradecería que alguien que sepa me de una critica constructiva X9**

 **Planeo escribir más cosas hetero para expandir mis horizontes, quiza algun dia también escrba yuri, de ese no estoy tan segura, pero definitivamente sigo amando más el yaoi.**

 **Bien, es todo.**

 **Ciao ;3**


End file.
